The Emperor wears No Clothes
by Akira Kudo
Summary: AKAKURO! Akashi Seijuuro got everything he wanted. Everything including a certain pale bluenette. When Kuroko catches the attention of the school's Emperor what will happen? WARNING or ADVERTISEMENT: a little bit of hankypanky, smutty wutty, sexywexy involved so if you're twelve DO NOT CLICK oh bit of fluff too
1. Once Upon a Time

My first Akakuro fanfic, and...semi smut ness...so uh, help? Enjoy? Have fun? Yeah...Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no basuke and if I did Akakuro would be canon

Enjoy and Review!

Kuroko Tetsuya was deep into his book when he bumped into something. Or rather someone. He looked up to apologize when he came face to face with red heterochromatic eyes. He's gaze was extremely penetrating, scrutinizing.

"Sorry," Kuroko murmured sidestepping to get past the intense red head.

"I'm afraid sorry doesn't cut it." The red head replied smoothly stealing the book out of Kuroko's hands.

Now Kuroko was starting to get angry. He had already apologized and the red head had made him loose his page.

"Give me back my book." Kuroko demanded.

"Not till you repay me."

Unbelievable, Kuroko thought. "I already apologized." Kuroko reached for the book but the red head held it above his head. Although they weren't very different in height Kuroko couldn't reach it. He glared into the boys red eyes refusing to be intimidated.

"Kneel." The red head commanded.

A visible tick appeared in Kuroko's usually emotionless and calm face.

"Excuse me?" Kuroko gritted out swiping the book out of the red head's grasp. "Get off your high horse, you ginger headed shorty!"

Before the outraged red head could reply the school bell rang signaling five minutes, and in the distraction Kuroko ran to his class.

No one had ever called him ginger, or short before. It was always Akashi-sama this, Akashi-sama that. Akashi Seijuuro bent down to pick up something the interesting bluenette had dropped. The student ID which Kuroko had been using as a bookmark had dropped out of the book in the struggle. He couldn't forget his defiant blue eyes.

"Kuroko Tetsuya Class C, Year 2." Akashi smirked reading the name.

Tetsuya, I always get what I want.

As soon as the bell rang releasing them for lunch Kuroko ran to the courtyard. He faintly heard Momoi-san ask where he was going but he had more urgent matters to attend to. If he couldn't find his ID he couldn't buy anything from the cafeteria (as all his money was stored on the card) and most importantly access the library. That meant no more of the Japanese literature that Kuroko adored so much. Not to mention this was the third time he lost his ID so he would have to pay $50 to get another one issued. As he was bent over breathing heavily from all the running, he saw two shoes approach and slowly bent up. He's stomach sank as he once again came face to face with the arrogant red head from the morning.

"Afternoon...Tetsuya." He smirked.

Damn, so he has my ID, Kuroko thought.

"I see you know my name, but I'm afraid I don't know yours."

To Kuroko's surprise, the red head started to laugh.

"You really don't know who I am?" He asked incredulously.

Kuroko stared at him. "Should I know who you are?"

Akashi couldn't keep shock from his face. "I'm Akashi Seijuuro."

Akashi Seijuuro, it sounded vaguely familiar..., Kuroko thought.

"Ok then, now that's settled, can I have my ID, Akashi-san?" He shrugged, deciding it didn't matter.

"Make me." Akashi smirked.

Kuroko sighed. Of course he wouldn't give it to him for free.

"What do you want, Akashi-san?"

"Simple really, Tetsuya. I want you."

To be continued

REVIEW

-AKIRA


	2. Introducing the Prince

Let's get the party started...

Enjoy and REVIEW

When Akashi had said that he wanted Tetsuya, Midorima had appeared.

"Akashi-san, I thought we were going to find a new secretary for the student council during lunch break."

Akashi silently cursed Midorima.

"Oh, so you want me to be the secretary for the student council?" Tetsuya asked innocently. "Sure, I'll do that."

This wasn't the way things were suppose to go, and Akashi hated it when things didn't go his way. So as he sat fuming in his office, Midorima explained to Kuroko the tasks of the secretary. Kuroko wasn't in any clubs and he has plenty of time, so if he could get his ID back being the secretary didn't seem that bad.

As Midorima was wrapping up his summary Akashi got up and walked over to them.

"Basically, all you have to do is do everything I say." Akashi grinned.

Kuroko felt small warning bells go off in his head but left it alone.

After working, (basically sitting in the student council room and reading), Kuroko got up to go. Midorima had also left and for the last thirty minutes as Akashi completed some paperwork the silence in the room had been overwhelming.

"So now that I agreed I'll be the secretary can I have my ID back?" Kuroko asked.

"Tetsuya, go bring me a glass of water." Akashi ordered instead of answering.

Kuroko sighed and got up to go get him a drink of water. As he brought the tray with the water close to Akashi, Akashi quickly reached out, took the glass and poured the entirety of it onto Kuroko's head.

Kuroko gasped as the cold water hit and fell from the shock of cold water.

"Why did you do that, Akashi-san?" Kuroko glared from the ground.

Akashi took a moment to enjoy looking down on Kuroko's slim figure through his wet white shirt. Kuroko noticing his gaze, looked down and flushed when he realized his shirt was see through.

Kuroko quickly scrambled up avoiding Akashi's gaze. He didn't know why but he suddenly felt the desire to flee, to run and hide but found he couldn't move from Akashi's gaze. He crossed his arms overs his shoulders in a futile attempt to hide his body, and shivered.

That's when Akashi made his move.

"Tetsuya," he said seemingly towering over Kuroko. "You must be cold."

"I-I'm fine," Kuroko stuttered despite himself.

"I must really apologize for my, ah, clumsiness." Akashi smiled walking towards Kuroko who found himself backing up.

Akashi continued walking towards him and Kuroko realized too late that he had backed into a wall.

"Akashi-san, I should really go home."

"Oh really." Akashi smiled leaning in closer. "I can't let you go out looking like that."

Kuroko's back was now touching the wall. He tried to move to the door but Akashi casually placed and arm blocking him.

"Akashi-san-" before Kuroko could continue he gasped as he felt Akashi's hand graze his collar bone and travel downward.

"What are you-"

"Hush," Akashi shushed with a smirk. "Remember? Whatever I say."

Kuroko remembered what he had promised and flushed as Akashi 'accidentally' brushed his hand against his nipple.

"Akashi-san," Kuroko breath feeling his legs going weak. "I'm cold." He attempted in one last excuse.

"Don't worry, you'll be hot enough soon." Akashi smirked. Then he kissed Kuroko, expertly suppressing his protesting hands and leaning deep into him until their bodies were touching and Akashi's leg was pressed against Kuroko's groin. Kuroko at first protested but as Akashi smoothly suppressed him with his tongue, he gasped with pleasure. When they finally broke for air Akashi enjoyed the shock and guilt in Tetsuya's beautiful blue eyes. As he looked downcast with shame and pleasure clouding his was clear eyes and a deep red blush spreading through his pale white skin, Kuroko looked the very picture of submission. He couldn't even meet Akashi's eyes head on as he kept breathing heavily and gazed at him through half open eye lids. He looked very distracting and Akashi new that this was no longer a punishment and game that he was giving to someone he thought interesting, but a sign of passion and lust through which proved that even an Emperor had the blood of creatures who craved love.

REVIEW AND SEE YOU NEXT WEEK? idk... If it's successful I'll add more


	3. Oh look we actually have two princes

READ AND REVIEW

Akashi realizing his desires knew all the more painfully that if he pushed through with it the conservative bluenette would never forgive him. So instead he did what he was best at. Confidence and scheming.

"Thanks for the kiss, Tetsuya." He whispered into Kuroko's ears sending shivers down his spine.

Kuroko knew that he should've been terrified, horrified, disgusted at what had just happened to him but realized he wasn't. And that made his heart fill with shame. He had been...pleased. And his body desired for more.

Suddenly, Kuroko saw a blinding flash and the sound of shutters going off. Akashi had taken out his phone and taken a picture of him.

"Akashi-san!" Kuroko cried in outrage, all desire evaporating as his head cleared.

"Ah, isn't this a beautiful picture Tetsuya?" Akashi smirked turning the phone to show Kuroko the picture.

Kuroko blushed as he looked at the picture of himself plastered against the wall, his shirt see through, and lust clearly depicted in his face.

"Delete it!" He shouted lunging for the phone. But his legs were still weak and were harmless against Akashi's small but clear height advantage.

"That's no way to ask for something." Akashi tsked. "Where are you manners, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko fumed and stared into Akashi's eyes with defiance. Akashi smiled. He loved how Kuroko's big blue eyes sent shivers down his spine. He also loved how he could turn the clear sky blue eyes into a lust filled storm if he so pleased.

"Please. Delete. The. Picture." Kuroko murmured.

Akashi smiled. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

Kuroko's posture slumped as he knew Akashi wouldn't let him off the hook easily.

"Please delete the picture." He softly pleaded.

"Why? Are you scared, Tet-su-ya?" Akashi grinned closing the phone and tucking it safely in his pocket. In it's stead, he took out Kuroko's ID and dropped it to the ground. "Here's a little reward for today's services."

Kuroko stared at the ID. It had been Akashi's lever before but now Akashi held a greater advantage.

"Pick it up."

Kuroko slowly bent down to pick it up but felt his leg give out and knelt to the ground. Just as Akashi had predicted.

"Thank you for your services, Tetsuya." Akashi mocked from above him. Kuroko hung his head in silence. "See you tomorrow." With that Akashi walked swiftly out of the room leaving the blushing bluenette to wonder what horrors and pleasures waited for him from now on.

Kuroko found out the next afternoon. The school day had been fairly monotonous with Aomine sleeping through classes, and Momoi slapping him awake. Akashi wasn't in any of his classes, and Kuroko was eternally grateful for that. As the bell for the end of classes rang and Kuroko gathered his belongings racking his brain to defend himself against Akashi...Aomine came up to him.

"Oi, Tetsu. Someone's here to see you." He nodded towards the door.

Kuroko looked but all he could see over the people between him and the classroom door was a crowd of people around a tuff of red hair.

Akashi.

"Aomine-kun, please tell him I am not here!" Kuroko panicked grabbing his belongings and stuffing them in his bag. He was not ready to face Akashi, he wasn't prepared.

"Tetsu-kun?" Momoi asked looking concerned. Kuroko was never flustered.

"See you tomorrow!" Kuroko yelled slamming open the classroom window. Fortunately, his classroom was on the first floor and Kuroko jumped over the window and escaped.

Akashi watched the bluenette gracefully vault the window sill and make his escape. If he's Emperor's eye was right (which it always was), Kuroko would now head over to the gymnasium. Thanks for saving me the trouble, Tetsuya, he thought.

Kuroko huffed as he tried to catch his breath. He slumped against one of the vaulting boxes, tired from running away from Akashi. Surely he wouldn't find him in here.

Wait, why am I avoiding him? I should he able to defend myself from the likes of him! Kuroko argued against himself. Who was Akashi to strike fear into my heart! Get ahold of yourself Kuroko Tetsuya! He scolded himself.

Just then the gym storage door slammed open and Kuroko jumped at the sound.

"Surely, you aren't hiding from me...are you Tetsuya?" Akashi grinned as Kuroko squinted from the sudden light.

When he could, Kuroko glared at him refusing to say a word.

Akashi stepped through the doors and closed them behind him. Kuroko once again sensing danger scrambled up and reach for the door.

Akashi easily took Kuroko's slim wrist and pulled him to one of the PE mats.

"Let go of me!" Kuroko protested trying to free his wrist.

"You're the one who came in here, Tetsuya." Akashi purred knocking Kuroko backwards onto a mat.

As Kuroko tried to get up, Akashi took out his cell phone and showed him the picture from the day before.

"I wander what would happen if say Satsuki or Daiki saw this." Akashi drawled.

"Delete it!" Kuroko growled lunging for the phone. Akashi pulled the phone out of reach and tossed it unto another gym mat.

"Ah, ah, ah." Akashi tsked untying his neck tie. "I think I told you yesterday how you ask for things."

"Damn you Akashi!" Kuroko insulted getting frustrated.

"Now Tetsuya, we're going to play a game." Akashi said calmly wrapping the neck tie around his hand.

"What are you going to do with that?" Kuroko asked.

"I'm going to tie you up."

"What?"

"But it won't be against your will, Tetsuya. Oh no, not at all. You're going to ask me to tie you up."

Kuroko gaped at Akashi in shock. "Why would I ever-?

"Because if you don't, the picture will be leaked to the whole school." Akashi stated matter of factly. "Now ask me, Tetsuya. Beg me."

For a few stunned moments Kuroko numbly slumped to the ground. The picture. He couldn't let anyone see it. Never.

"Tie me up." Kuroko murmured softly. In all his life, he had never uttered such a sentence.

"What? Where are your manners? How should you ask for things, Tetsuya?" Akashi caressed into his ear.

Kuroko took a shuddering breath. "P-please, tie me up."

"Where should I tie you up?" Akashi mocked. "I'm a bit confused."

Kuroko slowly raised his slime pale wrists and held them up in a gesture of shame. Like a criminal, guilty and afraid.

"Please, Akashi-san. Tie me up." Kuroko breath. Even as the words left his mouth, he turned red in shame. How could he give in to likes of Akashi!

"Turn around, and hold up your hands."

Akashi grinned. Tetsuya was his. All his. Akashi bond up Tetsuya's wrist behind his back and knocked him over unto his back. Due to his hands Kuroko had no choice but to arch his back and look into Akashi's eyes.

Kuroko felt his cheeks heating up as Akashi just gazed at him from above not saying a word. The blood rushing, the beating of his heart, Kuroko knew once again that he was going to be swept into a lust filled storm.

REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4 (lacking originality)

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ENJOOOOY

"Ah! Look what I found," Akashi smiled holding up a basketball. He twirled it easily on one finger. "Let's play a little game." Akashi 'suggested'.

"What kind of game?" Kuroko asked wearily. He knew Akashi wouldn't let him go easily.

"If you can hold this basketball between your legs for the next ten minutes. You win." Akashi said placing the basketball between Kuroko's knees. "But if you drop the basketball, I win and you have to do whatever I want."

"Aren't I already doing whatever you want?" Kuroko grumbled.

"Oh no," Akashi chuckled. "I have something very specific planned."

"Fine, then I have a condition too," Kuroko added. "If I win, you have to delete the photo of me."

"Okay fine. If you win, I'll delete the photo I have of you." Akashi grinned cockily. "IF you win."

Kuroko was determined to do what ever it took to win this game. But Akashi also had no intention of loosing.

"Ready? Begin." Akashi announced.

Kuroko held tightly to the basketball focusing all his energy on keeping it there.

It was going well, this wasn't too bad, he thought...when Akashi started his counterattack.

Akashi started to unbutton Kuroko's shirt.

"What are you-" Kuroko angrily protested as Akashi's hand brushed against his bare skin.

"Focus on the basketball Tetsuya." Akashi retorted smugly as he ran his hand down Kuroko's jawline. Kuroko's breath hitched and he flushed as Akashi started to gently play with his nipple and kiss his barren neck.

"Stop it," Kuroko breath as Akashi left little red marks on Kuroko's pale skin.

Akashi just smiled and planted another kiss in the middle of Kuroko's chest. Moving lower and lower.

At this point it was becoming incredibly hard for Kuroko to breath and focus. The basketball. Kuroko chanted trying to keep his legs from giving up. I have to win.

Akashi took his hand smoothly slid it between Kuroko's thighs. Close enough to the groin to cause Kuroko to gasp in pleasure but teasingly far away. Akashi ran his hand up and down Kuroko's legs all the while circling Kuroko's supple nipple with his tongue.

"Ah, stop...Akashi...ah...n-no...d-don't." Kuroko gasped under his breath.

"You're so sensitive, Tetsuya." Akashi murmured starting to be aroused himself from Kuroko's lustful gaze. "I just touched you a little and you're already aroused."

And indeed Kuroko's manhood was poking against the side of his pants and his legs trembled from where he held the basketball.

"Ok Tetsuya. As you wish I'll stop." Akashi admonished.

"What...?" Kuroko gasped. His head was spinning, filled with desire. He wanted more. More. More. But somewhere in his subconscious he was embarrassed. Kuroko knew what Akashi had done. Akashi had made him crave his touch, his body, his voice. No matter what he did, Kuroko wanted his hand to run along his body, he tongue to tempt him into sin. He couldn't stop now. Not as the blood rushed through his veins, and coursed through his heart. His body yearned for Akashi and the craving was close to painful. Akashi couldn't stop now.

"P-please." Kuroko found himself begging. "Don't stop."

Akashi couldn't believe his ears but masked his surprise.

"As you wish." Akashi leaned in and passionately kissed Kuroko and Kuroko easily opened his mouth for him and let Akashi's tongue explore every part of him. He could do as he pleased. Anything he wanted. Akashi untied Kuroko's arms but he hardly noticed as he willingly let Akashi ravage his body.

Somewhere in the mist as Akashi caressed Kuroko's manhood, the basketball dropped uselessly to the ground. Neither one cared.

Kuroko's pants were expertly pulled off by Akashi but Kuroko pulled his legs closed as he felt embarrassed being exposed.

"Tetsuya," Akashi seduced into Kuroko's ear. "Open them."

And Kuroko obeyed, spreading his legs open, a loyal subject to the emperor.

Akashi always got what he wanted...but he wanted nothing more arduously then Kuroko Tetsuya's love.

"I love you." He breath unsure if the other boy had heard. It didn't matter either way. He would get Tetsuya, any way it took.

Kuroko's head spun as he thought about the day before. What...what had he done...he had...had allowed himself to he ravaged. He held his face in his hands, unsure how to face Akashi...unsure how to face himself.

He looked in the mirror at his bare chest, displaying the evidence that yesterday had not been just a nightmare or a wet dream. The red marks against his skin were very clear...you are mine.

Akashi's.

And as he touched each one. He also remembered Akashi's touch. Sometimes tender, yet passionate all the same. His gaze, his beautiful eyes that seemed to see right into his soul.

I love you.

Kuroko wondered if he had misheard him. But it was a Saturday, and thankfully he didn't have to face Akashi Seijuuro until Monday. So Kuroko decided to push all thoughts of the redhead to the back of his mind.

Just then he heard the doorbell ring.

"Tetsuya! There's someone here to see you!" His mom called.

Who could it be? Aomine-kun? Momoi-san?

He quickly pulled on a shirt over his slim frame and ran down the stairs. Standing in the doorway was none other then the one he had tried to avoid. And low and behold, in a casual t-shirt and flattering jeans stood a pair of flashing ruby and topaz eyes.

"Akashi-san?!" Kuroko gaped.

"Hello, Tetsuya." He smiled cocking his head to one side. "I'm so sorry for the short notice madam." He continued turning to Kuroko's mother and handing her a bag of what looked like luxury pastries. "I'm Tetsuya's...friend." There was an audible pause that only Kuroko caught. "My name is Akashi Seijuuro."

"Oh my," Kuroko's mother blushed. "What lovely manners you have!"

Kuroko almost choked as Akashi flashed him a smirk.

"Would it be okay if I borrowed Tetsuya for today? We have some important business to discuss." Akashi asked kindly.

"Of course! Tetsuya hurry and go get dressed! Don't keep the nice young man waiting!" Kuroko's mom commanded turning to Kuroko.

He inwardly groaned about to flat out refuse when Akashi casually took out his phone and kissed the screen. Kuroko flushed red and ran up the stairs to get changed.

When they were safely out of the house, Kuroko turned to face Akashi.

"What are you doing here?" Kuroko demanded. "And how do you know where I live?"

"Your address was on your student ID." Akashi replied calmly. "And I'm here to take you on a date."

"What...?" Kuroko gaped flushing in spite of himself.

"I'm here to take you on a date, Tetsuya." Akashi stated clearly enunciating each word.

"I-wha...Why would I go on a date with you?" Kuroko stammered flustered by the sudden proposal.

"Isn't that the next step?" Akashi shrugged. "I mean I've already seen you naked."

Kuroko's face turned completely red and you could almost see the steam escape from his head. Before Kuroko could protest a car...or rather a limousine...pulled up to them.

A driver stepped out and opened the door for the boys and Kuroko just stared in shock.

"Get in, Tetsuya." Akashi simply commanded. Kuroko partially in shock got in and sat down.

"Akashi-san, what...why are we in a limousine?" Kuroko asked feeling horribly out of place.

"Oh this?" Akashi brushed off. "I always ride this car."

"And you have a personal driver and," he peeked a glance at the the five men dressed in black with sunglasses and ear pieces. "Bodyguards because...?"

"Tetsuya, haven't you realized yet?"

"Huh?"

"Akashi." Akashi stated rolling his eyes. "Like the Akashi Corporation?"

That's when the pieces clicked in place for Tetsuya. "The Akashi Corporation...THE AKASHI CORPORATION?!"

"Yeah, I'm the Chairman's son and sole heir."

Kuroko felt faint...what kind of person's interest had he peaked.

"Ah! Here we are." Akashi exclaimed softly as the driver opened the door.

"Where are we?" Kuroko asked wearily getting out of the car.

"Aren't you hungry, Tetsuya?"

When Kuroko got a good look he found himself in front of an extremely fancy restaurant.

"..."

"Are you hungry?" Akashi asked again.

"I-I'm actually not hungry...not hungry at all-" Kuroko stammered staring at the restaurant that was bigger then his house.

~rumble~

But his stomach gave him away and Akashi beamed grabbing his hands.

"That's settled." Akashi laughed. "Let's go eat."

Kuroko felt horribly underdressed among the satin tablecloths, actual silverware, chandeliers and French menu.

"Akashi-san, I don't speak French." Kuroko murmured wanting the ground to swallow him up. The five bodyguards seemed to stare him down as they-well Akashi at least studied the menu.

"It's okay," Akashi assured. "I'll order for us."

Kuroko however did know how to read the yen sign. He rubbed his eyes once or twice to make sure that the amount of zeros he saw wasn't just a misprint.

"Uh, maybe we should go somewhere else." Kuroko gulped.

Seeing his discomfort, Akashi's mood dimmed.

"Tetsuya...do you feel uncomfortable?" Akashi commented realizing that something was wrong.

"Yes very." Kuroko admitted.

"Ok then," Akashi proclaimed standing up. "We'll go where you want to go."

"Huh?"

"And we'll ditch the bodyguards."

Akashi suddenly grabbed Kuroko's hand and pulled him along as he ran to the back of the restaurant and weaved through the kitchen staff to the back door.

When they finally got out of the restaurant, they managed to catch a taxi.

"DRIVE!" Akashi commanded charismatically and the taxi driver floored the accelerator.

One or two men came running out of the back door and tried running after the taxi but soon gave up.

"Well that was exciting," Akashi smiled collapsing onto the seat.

Kuroko also grinned as he remembered the shocked faces of the stoic body guards.

"YESSS!" Akashi suddenly exclaimed surprising Kuroko.

"What?" Kuroko asked.

"You finally smiled." Akashi leaned towards Kuroko about to give him a kiss but stopped himself and instead raised Kuroko's hand to his mouth and place a gentle kiss on it.

And in that moment, Kuroko realized that Akashi in his own twisted way was trying to apologize, and to -show that he cared about Kuroko.

So when Akashi casually intertwined his fingers with Kuroko's and gave his hand a squeeze, Kuroko softly but surely squeezed back.

So for me, reviews are what steroids are to athletes...but healthier and more legal and yeah...I suck at metaphors. Basically write me a review and it motivates me to keep writing and stuff, and keep posting cause it proves I matter and stuff cause I'm an attention hungry insecure little cabbage ^^ so REVIEW AND THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO ACTUALLY LISTENS AND HAVE READ THIS FAR

YOU DA BAE

-AKIRA


End file.
